You, Always
by Chrmdpoet
Summary: She had never realized the extent of her feelings, not until this moment when for the first time, she felt like Tamsin was slipping through her fingers.


You, Always

Pain flashed like lightning in her veins, lighting her up from the inside. Bo felt it burn beneath her flesh, heating her up until she could hardly stand being inside her own skin.

"You what?" The words left her in a croaked whisper, a ghost of the strain she felt inside.

"I said I slept with—"

Bo held up a hand, stopping the name from escaping Tamsin's lips once more. "No, I heard you," she said through gritted teeth, unsure of why it hurt so much to push those words through, why it stung in her eyes and on her skin, in her throat and beneath her ribs.

Bile burned in her throat. Her jaw went rigid. Her eyes hardened. Her stomach protested, but she sucked in a sharp breath and hoped it would offer her some form of relief. It didn't.

"How long has this been going on?"

Tamsin's brow furrowed. Her head tilted. "Bo, no, it's not like that." She had expected a bit of anger, or maybe even nothing at all, but Bo's body told a different story. Tamsin could actually _see _the Succubus's growing discomfort.

"I can't really blame you," Bo snorted. "I mean, the man _does _have appeal, and he was available, I guess."

Tamsin observed the rigid line of Bo's jaw, the anger flashing in brown eyes that flickered blue. She heard the edge in Bo's voice. It was jealousy.

A spark of anger, of hurt, ignited in Tamsin's chest. Bo was jealous of her, of her having been with Dyson. She was a fool to think Bo would care for any other reason, for her. She was such a fool.

"Look," Tamsin bit out, "I know that you and Dyson have your little on-and-off fling or whatever, and I'm sorry if I crossed a line. It's not going to happen again, but if you need to hate me for playing with your _things, _then go ahead. I can take it."

Bo's arms tightened across her chest, hugging her body, but her expression remained hard, her spine rigid. She didn't understand the rage coiling in her gut, the discomfort prickling along her flesh, but she couldn't stand the thought of Tamsin being with—

Oh … _oh. _

When the words first left Tamsin's lips, first sank in, Bo thought she was jealous, or simply hurt, because of Dyson, because Dyson was hers. But that wasn't the case at all. The thought of Dyson with another woman had an effect, but it barely grazed beneath the surface. The thought of him, or _anyone_, with Tamsin, on the other hand, made Bo feel sick to her stomach.

She had never realized the extent of her feelings, not until this moment when for the first time, she felt like Tamsin was slipping through her fingers.

It hurt. It hurt more than she was ready to acknowledge, more perhaps than she was even able to understand at this point.

More than anything, though, it angered her.

"So, that's what you wanted all this time?" Bo snapped, forcing the words through barely parted lips made thin by the anger now boiling beneath the surface. "That's _who _you wanted? It was Dyson this whole time?"

Tamsin's lips parted, a harsh reply on the tip of her tongue, but then Bo's words sank in. She hesitated, gaping.

Wait.

"What?" Tamsin whispered.

Bo huffed out a hard breath. "Dyson," she repeated. "He's the one you want, the one you've been making yourself sick over all this time?" She tapped the heel of her boot against the floor. "I guess I'm just a little confused here, Tamsin, or maybe I'm not so great at picking up on signals."

"What are you talking about?" Tamsin asked.

"I'm talking about _you_, Tamsin, and whatever fae-d up game this is that you've been playing," Bo snapped. "You climb into my bathtub. You tell me I'm perfect. You touch me like you care. You look at me like you, like you …"

"Bo …"

"I thought it was me, okay?" Bo told her. "I thought maybe you felt things for me, and I know that I never tried to reciprocate, but I was confused and there's Lauren and there's Dyson and I wanted to be sure. I've been trying to work it out, because all this time, I thought it was me."

"It IS you!" Tamsin cried, launching forward to wrap her hands around Bo's shoulders. "You stupid Succubus, it _is _you! It's always been you."

Bo startled, jolting in Tamsin's hold. She stared into Tamsin's light eyes, confused despite the thrill that rippled through her heart, laced in hope. "But Dyson …?"

"Was a distraction," Tamsin told her, sighing as she stepped a little closer. "He was a relief, a release. That was it. I slept with him, because I couldn't be with _you_. Don't you get that, Bo? It was _always_ you who had my heart. You just never wanted it."

Bo stood speechless, eyes locked on Tamsin's, heart racing in her chest. She swallowed the jagged lump in her throat and sucked in several sharp breaths through her nose. There was nothing but truth in Tamsin's eyes, and Bo could feel it thickening the air between them.

Her gaze flitted down to Tamsin's lips, moist and waiting, and then she was moving.

Bo's fingers wrapped in the neckline of Tamsin's shirt, pulling her forward, in, as deep as they could go in a desperate press of lips and breath.

"I do," she whispered against Tamsin's teeth. "I do want it."


End file.
